


【Thesewt】親愛的弟弟

by ansaamy12



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: 紐特近期多了一項煩惱。雖說他感到有些困擾，但當下他也只能選擇避而不談。但麻煩終究是要面對，這大概就是為什麼他此刻會躺在鄧不利多辦公室內椅子上的原因。※Theseus x Newt(前後有意義)※R18向，女裝攻、OOC、OOC、OOC強調※如果有興趣請參照紐特斯卡曼德的著作：孩子與他們的產地(才不是https://www.plurk.com/p/n2ozn0https://www.plurk.com/p/n2vbmm※安價集思廣益寫出來的超級大車！謝謝大家！





	【Thesewt】親愛的弟弟

紐特近期多了一項煩惱。

 

雖說他感到有些困擾，但當下他也只能選擇避而不談。但麻煩終究是要面對，這大概就是為什麼他此刻會躺在鄧不利多辦公室內椅子上的原因。

 

「教授，我覺得西瑟想要……你知道的，咳咳，睡我。」紐特不自在移了移身子，「就是……我發現他的辦公室有我的……」

深吸一口氣。

「裸照。對，裸照。」

 

「嗯？我還以為你們已經睡在一塊了？」男人向對方遞了一杯茶，摸摸他臉上的鬍子，笑得真誠，單純調侃亦或是真切實話就不得而知了。

 

紐特嗆得咳了幾聲。

 

「教授？！」向來輕聲細語的男子不禁大叫反駁，「怎麼可能嘛！我們可是兄弟欸！再說，一般人怎麼可能收藏自己兄弟的……裸、裸照呀！」

「那麼你對這件事是什麼看法？」鄧不利多聳了聳肩，他坐在紐特對面的皮革沙發上，傾身詢問。

 

什麼想法？還能有什麼想法？

紐特暗自嘀咕。

那有點不正常……對吧？但比起厭惡的情感，更多的則是似乎從腦袋瓜溢出的困惑。

 

為什麼？到底為什麼？

 

落在門鈴上的手遲疑了許久，才緩緩按下。他現在正站在西瑟的家門口，為了他們兩人許久未見的團聚時刻。

紐特曉得此刻他的心臟轟隆作響，但究竟是源於那微小的期盼，或是單純因為他見到西瑟的收藏品而緊張地無可自拔，現在都不大重要了。

 

他滿腦子僅存鄧不利多的話語。   
  


紐特向來不太在乎別人怎麼看待他，任何人想恥笑他，他僅是繼續朝目標邁進。

但西瑟就不一樣了。

他那優秀哥哥是許多人也包含他在內憧憬的對象，一位戰爭英雄，完美至極。紐特不喜歡也不願意聽見任何為此謾罵對方的聲音。

 

可是這可不代表他遲鈍呀！紐特微微皺起眉頭。

他當然看得出來西瑟的感情早就混雜太多複雜的因素，已不是純然的兄弟情感了。

 

或許只是他不願意去承認罷了。   
  


一陣步伐聲匆匆前來。   
「是誰？紐特？真沒想到你居然這麼早來，我還沒準備好晚餐呢。」西瑟嚴肅的臉龐柔和了些許。

紐特抬起頭，全身僵在原地。

 

「西瑟……你、你怎麼穿著旗袍？」

  
墨黑布料直抵曬得微微黝黑的腳踝，他的眼神微微向上飄移，精壯的小腿不似於僅只於桌前埋首的公務人員，纖細而修長卻又不顯過度瘦弱。紐特曉得不該這般明目張膽，然而這一身近乎開衩白皙大腿的根部，甚至最終僅只能將目光落在隱約暗處也不是他願意的呀！   
……話說，西瑟有穿內褲嗎？   
  


紐特暗自吞了一口口水。

 

「這件嗎？呵，當然就是為了美麗夜晚買的呀。」西瑟將紐特拉進門內，習慣於總先給予對方溫柔懷抱，他的指尖輕點在佈滿雀斑的鼻樑上，「你不喜歡嗎？」

「沒有……呃不是，我不、不討厭……啊！」紐特怯怯地向後退開，驚呼一聲。

  
手上那只皮箱不知何時已然開啟，熟悉小傢伙嗅了嗅，似是探索到金屬與珠寶獨有的氣味，正想興奮撿拾。男人一個踉蹌，卻不小心踩到了小玻璃獸的身體，嚇得那生物直竄起而把紐特給絆倒在地。   
「紐特！！！」

相比於呼喚的聲響，西瑟先一步接住對方身軀，卻連帶與其一同摔倒在地。   
「嗯，好痛……」紐特揉了揉頭，並非平滑的觸感輕輕磨蹭他的臉龐，直至他睜開眼，「抱歉西瑟……呃……」

他的雙手按在腿部線條的兩側，眼前布料略顯服貼，將男人尚未接收到任何刺激反應的下體形狀微微突出，紐特才意識到剛剛貼在臉龐的究竟是什麼。

 

紐特剎那間滿臉通紅。

  
「紐特你要起來了嗎？」

「西瑟……」   
「嗯？」

伴隨對方的聲響，那雙手卻持續輕捏著自家弟弟的臀部。

 

雖說小時候他們兩人就曾經在父母忙碌時替對方洗過澡，坦誠相見也不過是稀鬆平常的小事，但西瑟像這樣揉捻到還是第一次。

  
「西、西瑟？」紐特膽怯地又再呼喚一次。   
「有，我在聽。」西瑟虛應了幾聲，他伸出舌尖，輕輕在褲子接縫處畫上一個又一個圈，「紐特，你都穿什麼樣的內褲呢？你的褲子感覺很薄又緊身呢。」   
「嗚嗯……那裡……」微微顫抖著的聲響自胯下傳來，紐特似是在壓抑愈發羞恥的聲響自唇裡冒出，「不要……你這樣我不知道要怎麼辦……」   
「你知道的，紐特。你一向很聰明，就是調皮了點。」而他總是在為他擔心。

西瑟暗自想道。

 

「西瑟……」   
「照著我說的做，好嗎？」   
「嗯……」

 

語畢，原來還緩緩在股間玩弄片刻的手掌，刻意順著褲襠的形體滑至腰部，最後輕擰起了腰間肌肉。

 

「來，放輕鬆點，別動。」西瑟低聲命令道，狀似在此刻才有些哥哥的權威存在。   
紐特有些無力攙在地面，他撐起身子，因不敢也不願讓男人的臉龐繼續埋在自身胯下，徒有雙手與雙膝支持的身體微微顫抖。   
「西瑟……是這樣嗎……？」紐特滿臉羞紅，不知是尷尬亦或是興奮，略微粗重的喘息聲自嘴裡傳來。   
西瑟喉頭微微滾動，情慾哽在咽喉吞吐。他緩慢解開男人的皮帶，在扯下褲子的同時小心翼翼地親吻對方的臀部，「對，紐特是個乖孩子。」   
  
光滑的肌膚因長期被長褲罩在裡頭，而顯得白皙透亮，彷彿稍微掐個一下，鼓脹而泛紅的血管都能輕易展現屬於他的痕跡。

紐特肯定沒這樣玩過，西瑟暗想。雖說他也絕不容許任何男人敢如此對待他自家可愛的弟弟，而他向來也只在對方沉眠時，才敢蹭著自己腿間發洩。

  
半勃的陰莖在男人褲襠處突起，西瑟隔著一層布料輕輕以拇指打轉逗弄，不過描上每處細緻形狀，就能見著對方渾身發抖，彷彿一隻敏感貓兒嚇得弓起背部。

真可愛。   
「啊！嗚……」伴著動作逼出一陣呻吟後，他緊咬下唇搖頭，「不……不要……」   
「紐特，你幫我弄好嗎？我需要你。」如囈語似的懇求，西瑟的右手指尖輕緩拂過大腿根部，順著路途流竄一絲絲電流似的。

 

紐特微微扭著腰想將莫名的灼熱感剔除，卻愈發不適，他緊閉雙眼，完全不敢去幻想男人正於敏感點上描繪著究竟是頂端亦或是柱身的細膩圖樣。   
  
為什麼西瑟要這麼做？

紐特無法理解。   
  
他難耐地喃喃悶哼，疑惑在腦中生成。   
他不喜歡這種感覺，非常不喜歡。   
這樣的西瑟跟他眼中那個老愛抱著他，向身旁朋友四處炫耀的男人完全不一樣。   
  
好可怕。   
  
「紐特，你知道你的屁股上有胎記嗎？沒想到到現在還沒消散呢……」西瑟自顧自地說道，手部卻掐緊了些許，一道手印就此烙印。舌尖舔上偏黑的印記，唾液順著輪廓繪上邊界。   
  


好可怕，真的好可怕。   
「西瑟……我……我不要嗚嗯……嗚……」

  
濕潤水珠突兀落上他的肌膚。   
  
西瑟停下動作，頓了頓幾秒後微微起身。從他的角度向前，僅只能瞧見自家弟弟的肩膀微微抽動著。堅強得曾在他面前賭氣說道他才不是愛哭鬼的孩子，卻只會為了身邊動物哭泣的紐特正嗚咽抽泣著，揉起泛紅的眼。

 

「紐特……？喔！梅林的鬍子呀！」西瑟坐起了身子，他傾靠著紐特的後頸，將對方擁入懷裡，語帶深沉的歉意，「對不起對不起……我不該強迫你的……我、我很抱歉。」

紐特乖順地環上男人的手臂，見著對方失落的神情，卻吞吞吐吐不知該如何安慰對方。

 

「不、不是的……因為、因為……」   
怎麼辦？   
紐特眼神慌亂游移，卻瞧見了桌上半掀的本子與墨水。

  
**「因、因為我會忘記拿筆記本寫下過程啦！！！」**   
  


兩人之間維持詭異的3秒沉默。   
  
隨即，男人一口長嘆並鬆開雙手，唇邊勾起嘴角，笑得無奈卻開懷。   
「紐特你真的是……哈哈……」西瑟揉亂了懷中人的一頭捲髮，卻是神色柔和。

  
他真不知道該說他這個弟弟總不按牌理出牌這件事是個麻煩，還是他早就該習慣對方這有些惱人的小淘氣。

  
「西、西瑟？你在生氣嗎？」   
「不，當然沒有。」是有一點沒錯，不過那也無妨，「既然如此……」

  
「紐特，你剛剛說想要『紀錄下來』對吧？」西瑟在耳邊詢問，手指還在不安分地將對方內裡襯衫的鈕扣解開。   
「呃……對。」紐特心虛回應，側過頭來。那個只是他隨便找來的藉口，西瑟不會當真了吧？

  
「那你等我一下。」   
  
男人仍舊將對方擁得老緊，彷彿連幾秒的離身都感奢侈，在毛毯上移了移身軀，試著將放置於桌角處的紙筆取下。   
  
「紐特拿好。」   
「呃呃，這個是……？」沾著墨汁的筆尖漏了些水在紐特雪白上衣，但對方似乎不大在乎。   
  
西瑟露出一抹笑容，爽朗得不似於嚴肅男子總展現於外人面前的模樣，就連作為兄弟的紐特也是極少見到那副姿態，但他可從沒覺得那陌生的很。

同時也令他不禁全身發寒。

 

西瑟絕對生氣了。

  
他記得上回見到這個笑容的西瑟，似乎是他為了探險差點喪命，結果僅能求助於男人相救。被對方狠狠修理一頓再加上三小時規勸「如何保護自己」之教條，還因此冷戰了好幾個禮拜的小故事。   
  
梅林的鬍子呀。   
  
「你說好了，要『全部記下來』，懂嗎？乖孩子。」唇邊向紐特耳朵湊近些，低聲說道。

  
「那現在可要好好看好哦。」

 

\------

 

「首先，每個人都有自己的敏感帶。」

 

西瑟一本正經擺出說教般的態度，卻是恣意啃咬著對方後頸，直至留下鮮明咬痕與紅點，「有的人是脖子，有的人則是……耳朵。」   
語畢，西瑟由肩膀沿著脖子向上親吻著。   
在舌尖相對冰冷的銀絲落向燒得滾燙的耳畔，男人小心翼翼吸吮起來。濕黏的細碎聲響愈發增大，侵略意味褪去偽裝。   
  
「嗚……哈……」紙上僅有歪斜的字體，顫抖的雙手連筆都難以掌握。   
  
「當然，還有其他種愛撫可以進行，依照人們的興趣不同，自然就有不同的結果。」西瑟娓娓道來，指尖輕輕按上胸前小點，揉了揉，「這樣第一步，記下來了嗎？」

  
「我……」紐特尷尬扭過頭。   
「接下來，你想從哪裡開始？」西瑟低語，「告訴我，我才能告訴你。」

「我……我不知道。你不要問我這種問題。」紐特閉上眼睛，蜷縮在對方懷裡。

  
「嗯？但是你不是想要記錄下來嗎？研究不先想好順序可是不行的喔。」西瑟雙手揉捏著胸前兩點，「還是你比較喜歡這裡？」   
兩指輕夾著身下人的乳尖，指甲劃過突起，麻刺感伴著淡粉色澤愈發紅潤些許，甚至挺立硬了些。   
「這樣太奇怪了……我、我們換下一個……行嗎？」紐特微微側過頭，眼睫泛起點點水光，向著男人求饒。

  
「……好吧，饒過你這一次。」西瑟愣了愣，咳了一聲，「那這次可要說清楚了喔。」

他實在無法拒絕自己弟弟的眼神呀。   
  


「那就……背。」紐特深吸一口氣，微微扯下仍在身上的衣物。在他那顆發暈的腦袋瓜中，他唯一能想的到最安全的部位可能就只剩這裡了……吧？   
「好。」

 

西瑟替對方將厚重大衣丟置一旁，任由單薄的襯衫掛在對方身上，衣物在燈光照耀下若隱若現透著男人身軀，纖細臂膀屈伸盡是可見。

「筆可不能停下來，結束了我會檢查。」   
「喔呃，好。」

  
他的唇瓣輕撫上後頸，如待珍寶般的親啄著男子的肌膚，那汗液夾雜著淡薄牧草味，他卻又時不時伸出舌尖淺嚐挑逗，濕潤觸感惹得紐特微微蜷起肩膀。   
「嗯……西瑟，好、好癢……」紐特低聲呻吟。   
「忍耐點，我可是連背都還沒碰到呢。」西瑟將對方的白色襯衫輕輕拉至腕部，卻在瞥見裸露身子時微微蹙起眉頭，「紐特，你有乖乖吃飯嗎？」

 

男人面露狐疑，語帶追問。   
此刻紐特正弓起身子，那背脊連帶著肩胛骨微微突出，原就在纖細的腰身也似是比上回西瑟見到的模樣又更加瘦弱些，他都不禁懷疑哪日對方會因虛弱而昏倒。   
「有、有時候忙起來會忘記……」聲音愈發微弱，紐特擺過頭承認。

「真的是……唉……」西瑟嘆了一口氣，或許他真該連對方三餐都好好控管些才對。   
他低下頭緩緩自腰椎椎向下親吻脊骨，手指亦是順勢伸向了尾椎，往內褲當中邁進，他的兩指摸索著對方尚未開闔的褶皺。   
  


紐特驚叫一聲。   
「等等，你、你不是說只有我剛說的部位……？」男人面帶驚恐，他夾緊雙腿，滿臉通紅抓緊了仍在下方恣意妄為的指頭。

西瑟難得露出了狡猾的笑容，輕輕在對方耳畔響起笑聲。

  
「這裡當然也算是『背部』呀。」

  
西瑟刻意將對方朝他的方向拉近了些，即使紐特想起身也不肯有一絲鬆懈。   
但究竟是因為身下服裝的布料材質輕薄，亦或是對方早就上膛已久，硬挺的部位微微磨蹭著相隔不過兩塊布的後穴，卻又不時向前邁進似是想趕緊刺穿他的身子似的急迫。   
「哈……不要……不要從後面……」想到對方接下來的動作，紐特的大腦一片空白，他抑制不住想說的話，「前面先……好難受……」   
「前面要做什麼呀？」

 

話語宛若有魔力似的正將兩人的理智消磨殆盡，那陣陣刺麻傳導至神經末梢叫囂道。

「我、我想要……我要你正面……」紐特扭著腰身，「上、上我。」

僅僅兩字的短語卻令西瑟全然停止挺進的動作，他不發一語，甚至收回箝制的手臂。   
  


時間瞬即流逝得極度緩慢，慢的紐特總算能夠釐清他剛剛脫口而出的話語有多麼糟糕，羞恥得他一時之間也對究竟該如何面對身後男人而感發慌。   
「……Oh, Fuck。」細微的粗言粗語自頸後傳來，低沉嗓音帶著一絲危險，「轉過來，紐特。 **現在轉、過、來。** 」   
紐特愣了一下，微微起身轉向。他低著頭不敢與對方的眼神相觸，寧可張望對方溫馨卻因現在姿勢染上一點情色意味的房間，最後他默默落在對方大腿。   
「……你就這麼想要嗎？壞孩子，我連你的小兄弟都還沒碰呢。把筆放下。」即使西瑟捂著臉龐，卻也不掩耳朵燒得火紅。

「但是你……什……？！」   
男人抓起紐特的手，準備往自身已然硬得發疼的下體撫摸，滾燙得連帶他的臉龐都感燒灼。

 

「紐特你知道嗎？我真想現在就直接插進你的身體，讓你緊緻的後穴包裹著我，讓你放聲尖叫，甚至把你操到暈過去……」西瑟似是在壓抑喉頭滾動的呻吟，「但還不行，知道嗎？」   
「我……」乾澀感自舌根竄起，紐特沙啞地開口，夾緊的雙腿難耐磨蹭著，「我、我不知道呀……」   
「你當然知道，我可愛的弟弟……嗯……」手指在布料上來回上下起伏，男人生殖器聳立地愈發明顯，布料摩擦與自家弟弟緊盯著手邊動作的刺激不禁令西瑟低聲呻吟。   
「你想做什麼……紐特……我可以幫你……」

 

「想要嗚……你……幹我……」紐特緊咬下唇，泛紅得彷彿能出血似的，「西瑟我好難受……」   
「紐特。」西瑟的手掌自大腿內側向上滑動，輕撫上陰囊處，「如果你手上的動作一停止，我就會停下來，知道嗎？」   
「知、知道啦……嗯哼……」聽聞此言，男子本想放手卻又怯怯退回。   
覆上柱體的掌心冰冷多了，西瑟緩慢上下移動，令紐特微微顫抖。那修長的手指輕揉按摩呵護著下方皺摺，伴著尚未修剪的指甲末端滑過柱身，逡巡幾回。   
同時，透明液體在馬眼處流了些許，緩緩流下，浸濕了男子的生殖器官。   
然而，紐特卻仍是感到一陣騷動無法宣洩。   
「不、不要……再快一點……」   
「想要快一點，就求我呀，我可愛的弟弟。」

 

「別、別囉唆了啦……你這變態哥哥……」紐特難得焦慮地失了平日的姿態，他微微嘟起嘴，似是刻意掐緊對方下體，卻又因西瑟驚呼一聲而慌亂地鬆了鬆手。   
「抱歉西瑟我……嗯哼……！」   
「……你真的是很調皮呢。」西瑟手掌時不時快速移動，又偶爾停下片刻。「你怎麼就不想想要是我不讓你射，怎麼辦？」   
「我……啊啊……這樣又……太快了……嗯嗚……」身子倒向對方，紐特攙扶著男人的肩膀，快感近乎將他的理智吞噬，以至於他本來跟著動作的雙手也緩了些。   
「你的手慢下來了……」西瑟笑出聲，在對方將近射出前也跟著停止愛撫，甚至頑皮地在龜頭堵住仍在流出液體的洞口，玩弄著對方敏感的頂端，「小孩子可不能要求太多喔。」   
「西瑟……哥哥……讓我射……嗯啊……」紐特痛苦地盯著他，唾液自嘴角微微溢出。

  
男人另一隻不安分的手溜向後方，輕輕滑動畫圓，指頭探索尚未開啟的肉瓣，一隻手指想撥弄內裡，溫暖卻又緊緊夾起。想到若是由自己的凶器刺穿對方，同時被柔韌及溫暖包裹……西瑟加快了速度。   
「西瑟……！不要……感覺好怪……」   
「你好緊呀……放輕鬆點……」西瑟親吻疼得冒冷汗的弟弟，心疼不已。

 

「西瑟好痛……我不要了……」他的額上點點水珠，生理性的淚水在眼眶打轉，臀部想抽離手指的摧殘，頻頻向上抬起。  
「噓噓噓……沒事的，我在這。」西瑟舔拭對方臉頰落下的鹹澀液體，心疼地鬆開本來有些惡趣味挑逗陰莖的掌心，輕輕將對方的頭髮撥弄開來。  
這樣也不是辦法，總不能為了他一時的方便，而傷害了紐特呀。  
西瑟將對方擁入懷中，「紐特，抱緊我好嗎？」  
他沒有說話，僅是點點頭，傾向對方。  
  
他的手環向對方的脖子，不知是他過輕亦或是男人總能挑起重擔的力量，西瑟輕易地就將他抱向浴室，隨即輕輕置於浴缸之中。  
「西瑟你的裙子……」紐特遲疑地開口，看來比起他自己，他似乎更為在意那件沾上水漬的黑色旗袍。  
「你還有心情顧慮別人嗎？」西瑟有些哭笑不得，隨意在架上翻找他先前收到的潤滑劑，當初還想著說根本不可能用上的他決定以後話還是別說太滿。  
笑了笑之後轉過身，他睜大眼睛「……紐特？」  
目睹自家弟弟正在替自己打手槍的畫面果然還是挺震撼的。西瑟暗想。  
「嗯……西瑟……」呻吟黏膩得他定在原地，淡藍色澤的虹膜染上情慾，「你不是說要幫我……？」

 

西瑟微微彎下身，還正要開口時，卻反被拉進浴缸內。後腦勺不小心撞上了牆壁，他發疼得哀嚎了一聲。   
「嗷！你……」西瑟揉了揉頭部，愣愣地望著「紐特……？」   
「西瑟我……這樣可以嗎……嗯……」紐特坐上他的身軀，臀部輕輕摩擦著下體，手指主動從男人裙擺開至大腿根部的衩口伸入，他才驚覺連帶對方的頂端已然是溼了一片。   
他的臉部透著紅暈，卻仍是努力在揉捻著對方的陰莖，似是在期待著源自西瑟的讚許。   
「很好……你很棒……」西瑟細碎而沙啞的話語催化著手邊動作，搓揉的動作加快了些許。「阿蒂米斯你就這麼喜歡嗎……」刻意喚著對方最為羞恥的中間名，紐特向來不喜歡聽見這個名諱，但西瑟可是愛的很呢他的月之女神。

 

水龍頭滴落的水珠與啪啪的淫穢水聲交互充斥在房內，伴著近乎高潮的喘息，羞恥早已隨著微弱的呻吟一同消散。

「不要叫那個名字呀……啊……」興奮弓起了身子，下唇早已咬得將近出血。白濁灼熱的液體瞬即釋放在西瑟的手中，黏稠而帶著微淡的腥羶味。

「你很久沒自己弄了，對吧？」西瑟瞥了一眼。

 

西瑟盯著白絲，突來一個想法從腦中浮現。他將沿著指縫向下流淌的濃稠熱液挑逗似的抹上紐特胸前的兩點，惡趣味地又掐了幾下。   
「紐特，你知道這個角度看來你像在做什麼嗎？」西瑟愉悅地輕笑著，另隻手捧起對方的臉龐，迫使紐特得盯著他，連讓眼神逃跑的機會都沒有。   
「不、不要問我……」   
西瑟停止了話語，短暫的沉默令紐特不安地移了移身子。   
男人湊近啃咬著他的耳垂，同時開口。   
「告訴我呀，你覺得怎麼樣的狀況下，乳尖會流出了白色液體？」   
「我……不、不要……哈……哈……」   
「說出來呀，這裡只有我聽到而已。只有我而已……」   
像是鼓起了很大的勇氣，紐特將頭埋在對方的頸窩，微弱述說。   
  


「泌、泌乳……對嗎……」

 

「你一定能成為好媽媽的，知道嗎？我可愛的阿蒂米斯。」西瑟輕啄男人眼角的淚水，將準備已久的潤滑劑蓋子打開，「來，紐特。把手伸出來。」

  
對方乖巧地將本還在西瑟陰莖上下嚕動的手伸了出來，指尖還帶著幾縷銀絲。   
西瑟將適量的潤滑劑擠在對方手上，隨即抓著他的手腕往紐特自己的後穴移動。   
「很好……接下來慢慢來……先一隻手指，行嗎？」西瑟輕撫著對方的背脊，每回他想安慰紐特時總會做出這種動作，「在洞口輕輕滑動……很緊但你沒問題的……」   
指尖微微搓揉著外壁，紐特冒著冷汗將一根手指塞入，異物感促使肉瓣想將手指向外推擠，溫熱的觸感包裹著。他一邊微微旋轉撥弄內部，一邊想到待會身後進來的不會單單是如此細長的手指，就滿臉通紅。

 

「紐特，感覺怎麼樣……」西瑟親吻啃咬著對方的嘴唇，舌尖似是要將對方的氧氣全掠奪。   
「哥哥……嗚嗯……」紐特扁了扁嘴，一手環住對方脖子，「有點悶悶的……好、好奇怪但又……啊啊……很、很舒服……」   
「第二根手指伸的進去嗎……」西瑟下意識揉起對方的臀部，輕輕拍打著，響亮的聲響傳入紐特耳中，加快了擴張的速度。   
「可、可以……啊……西瑟……好、好想要……」   
「哈……再忍忍……可以嗎……」他的手在自身的陽具上摩擦著，等待隨時上膛的機會。理智將近被壓垮，粗重喘息。   
「喔紐特……你這個該死的小妖精呀……」   
「嗚嗯……西瑟……我不行了……幫我……」

 

  
「紐特轉過來，我幫你看看……」西瑟安撫著對方，手部卻抽動得越發明顯。   
「好、好……嗯哼……」   
紐特轉過身微微趴伏在浴缸，半褪至腳踝的內褲沾染上前端分泌的濁液。為了讓對方看的更加清晰，他特意翹高臀部，兩根指頭還在穴口掙扎扭動，能見著肉壁還在緊緊收縮，想退出異物。   
西瑟吞了一口口水。   
「現在把手指拿出來……」啞著的聲音自身後傳來，似乎更加低沉些。   
「嗯哼……嗚……」抽出的指節還沾著設計為白色的潤滑液體，穴口流淌了少數汁液，宛若他才剛被侵犯似的。   
突然，明顯粗了些的物體抵住後穴，紐特驚恐地蜷起身子。   
「西、西瑟……」   
「……我可以進去嗎？」緩慢地輕輕向前頂，因擴張而開了些的穴口似是準備張口，紐特扭動腰身。   
「紐特告訴我……你想要嗎……」   
紐特牙間顫抖著，「快點拜託……哈啊……！」   
  
碩大緩慢挺進緊緻肉壁包裹的空間，紐特緊縮的一瞬間把西瑟將近夾得射出。   
「紐特放輕鬆點……你好緊呀……」西瑟輕聲細語，壓抑著想一次貫穿對方的慾望，揉揉紐特的背部。   
「我不要了西瑟……嗚嗚……好痛……」紐特低聲啜泣著，生理性的淚水滴落。   
「噓噓噓沒事的……我在這裡……你放鬆一點……我們慢慢來……」西瑟冒著冷汗，持續向前推擠卻又緩緩向後退了些。「你裡面很舒服的……別緊張……」   
「嗯……好……」   
或許是這樣來來回回習慣了，內壁開始放鬆，西瑟已是將陰莖推入了最深層，卻是有些刻意等待紐特開口。   
「西、西瑟……你能不能……」紐特羞恥地盯著地板，他突然很慶幸西瑟現在看不見他的臉。

 

「那我親愛的阿蒂米斯想要什麼呢？嗯？」西瑟低語，伴隨言語向前挺進些。   
「啊……嗚……西、西瑟……拜託你動……拜託……」內壁灼熱感與搔癢難耐令紐特求饒著，腰部自然地前後搖擺，「我要你……插、插進來……」

「呵，叫聲親愛的我就開始動……」

紐特乾啞的嗓微微呼喚，「親、親愛的……嗯哼……啊啊……」

西瑟似是刻意抽離至最外側再狠狠地撞擊進入，每一下都是頂至最深處的敏感點

「不行太、太快了……啊嗚……嗯……」紐特黏膩聲響在喉頭一陣又一陣溢出，異物快速而規律地抽動馳騁，肉體相互衝擊啪答作響，痛覺逐步轉作快感，促使兩人的理智潰堤。

「紐特乖孩子……你真棒……咬得這麼緊……」溫熱而緊緻的腸壁吸吮著碩大，西瑟忘我地稱讚自家可愛的弟弟，「阿蒂米斯……這麼喜歡嗎……」

「嗯啊……哈啊……西、西瑟……不行了……」

兩人陷入無可自拔地情慾之中，愈發挺進侵略似是要將對方所有身體貫穿，他無法停歇地低聲呻吟，直至男人下體一陣痙攣。熱流自頂端流出，白濁腥羶液體皂液全數注入紐特的體內，他們倆的情液沾染上腹部。

 

西瑟趴伏在對方身上，兩人大口喘息著。

 

「紐特……你還好嗎？」西瑟小心翼翼地詢問，他當然曉得掛在對方眼角的是生理性淚水，卻仍難免還是深感愧疚，儘管始作俑者是他。   
「能、能再一次嗎？很、很舒服……」聲響微微顫抖，全然不像那人會索求的條件。   
  
西瑟愣了幾秒。   
  
「喔天啊紐特……你真的會殺了我……」

這下可換他臉紅了。

 

他總覺今晚在各種意義上他都別想睡了。   
  


 

Fin.


End file.
